


Bad Dreams and Snuggles

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Family, Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mentioned violence, Nightmares, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, Short, blood in the nightmare, family au, its late, martin narrates, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Nygmobblepot week: Day 4: MartinA little someone has a bad dream, cuddling, coddling, and comforting ensues.





	Bad Dreams and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I would clarify that Oswald is papa and Edward is dad.

 

The house treatment for nightmares was universally known, a cup of tea or cocoa, a cookie, a soft blanket, and a good long cuddle. Martin learned them fast. He didn’t mind that it was more often that one of his fathers was the one having a nightmare, he didn’t think it was weird either. Most people thought it was more normal for the child to have nightmares and seek comfort, but Martin didn’t think his family was weird. He knew that Gotham wasn’t always a nice place and that a lot of people hurt both of his fathers.

Besides if he was making cocoa and bringing cookies he got to have some too. He also got to snuggle together with his family and that was always nice.

Papa was loud when he had nightmares, he would scream and scream, thrashing around until someone shook him awake.

Dad would scream only once or twice and then he’d get quiet and curl up into a ball. As soon as they were awake they were usually quiet, they’d say thank you for the cocoa and the cookie and the blanket. And when the cuddling started they’d relax and start to smile again.

But tonight it wasn’t papa or dad that had the nightmare. It was Martin. 

It was about the dinner that Pyg crashed.

_The crazy man who held a giant knife under his chin and sang badly and made papa, Sofia, and other rich people eat poor people. He dreamt about the red smear on papa’s face. It looked like blood._

_Then it was blood, papa screamed angrily and there was blood falling from his mouth, like a red waterfall. Then dad was there, his eyes were missing. The empty sockets just kept bleeding and bleeding. Then they were on the floor, not moving. No one else was around anymore. Martin shook them, silently pleading for them to just wake up! But they were cold and there was red blood everywhere._

_He couldn’t make a sound or call for help. They were gone._

_Gone gone gone. The city wouldn’t let him have a real family, it wouldn’t let him keep his family. The city laughed at him._

_Then he woke up._

There were tears on his face and he was shaking but not cold. He scrambled out of his covers and ran across the hall to his parents’ room. His bare feet slapping against cold, creaky floors. He climbed on from the foot end of the bed, making his way close to his family. He shuffled, awkwardly trying to get under the covers.

Papa woke up.

“wha-Martin? What’s wrong?” papa asked, turning on the lamp.

 _‘Nightmare’_ Martin signed. 

“Ed, Ed wake up!” papa whispered, reaching over him to shove at dad’s shoulder. Dad bolted upright.

“Who’s dunna-Martin? What-?”

“Nightmare,” dad nodded and they both got up, dad threw on his robe inside-out after shoving his glasses in place and went to the kitchen. Papa got up and pulled a soft, fuzzy blanket out of the closet. He pulled back the covers and wrapped Martin in the soft blanket, sitting next to him and hugging him. Dad was back with a mug of cocoa and a few cookies. He gave Martin the mug.

They sat there for a long while. But it was a nice time.

He ate his cookies and held the mug between his hands while Dad and Papa held him and the blanket around him. When the cocoa was gone the mug was put on a nightstand and they laid down. Martin was in the middle with Papa on his right and Dad on his left. They both curled around him and unwrapped the blanket and instead it covered them all. He held onto Papa’s shirt, and both his parents held onto him. He slept easily now, knowing his family were there to love and protect him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late. My head was killing me yesterday. 
> 
> [Please comment?]


End file.
